


Candlenights Lights

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Christmas, Domestic, Fantasy Costco, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Kravitz and Taako take a trip to Fantasy Costco and wind up in the Candlenights aisle for a holiday adventure.





	Candlenights Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epersonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/gifts).



Kravitz pushed the oversized cart down yet another aisle of Fantasy Costco, this time past rows upon rows of various weapons upkeep items. Taako paused at a stack of whetstones sized for greatswords. 

“We don’t need a whetstone that big, love,” Kravitz said. “Actually, we don’t need one at all?” 

“I was thinking for our duuude, Maggie? Candlenights?” 

Kravitz chuckled and rolled up next to him to put a cold hand on the small of his back. Taako let out a little yelp at the chilly touch, but then settled in against him anyway. 

“I thought we were going to give him something a little more, erm,  _ personal?”  _

Taako smirked. “Taako’s love is free, baby. Whetstones are forever.” 

“Not really?” 

Taako sighed dramatically and let his head fall back to his boyfriend’s shoulder. “We can’t just fuck him and call it a Candlenights present. We already do that on the reg.” 

A laugh rumbled in the reaper’s chest. “Fair enough.” 

He separated from Taako and continued strolling down the aisle of impossibly tall shelves. As they reached the end and returned to the central passage of the warehouse, the huge display of fake Candlenights bushes and lawn decorations and lights caught their attention. 

“Isn’t it a bit early for that?” asked Kravitz, not breaking his gaze from the flashing colors. 

Taako looked mesmerized beside him. “I want it all.” 

“Dear…” 

Taako turned to him and put a surprisingly tender hand on his arm. “I’ve been wanting to decorate for the holiday, y’know? Ch’boy has actually been looking forward to this one.” 

Kravitz gazed sideways at him. Taako looked so  _ excited.  _ He hadn’t seen him this happy in so long. 

Still, Kravitz had to wonder why. “You never struck me as the Candlenights cheer type?” 

“I, um… I guess we never got to celebrate the way we would have liked to?” 

“On the Starblaster?” 

Taako laughed a little, sounding nervous. They started walking again, this time towards the decorations. Kravitz didn’t give him any grief. “No, not even. Just, like, in general? Before. And after, too, I guess. I mean, this… our house and junk? It’s my first real house.” 

Kravitz slowed for a moment. He hadn’t even thought of that. He’d never really  _ realized  _ that, even after living with Taako for almost half a year now. “So, you’ve never decorated for the holiday?” 

“Never ever, bone daddy.” 

Without another word, Kravitz pushed the cart forward with determination. Taako paced along next to him. His footfalls were nearly skips as he moved towards the sparkling, twinkling aisle. Kravitz passed a display of jumbo packs of candy canes and picked one up without stopping. He slowed, tore it open, and handed one to his boyfriend. 

“Okay, I see what you’re doing here,” Taako grinned. “Just don’t get us kicked out.” 

“You saved the world. I think they can give us this much.” 

“ _ We  _ saved the world,” Taako corrected, popping the candy cane into his mouth. Kravitz smiled. 

Close to the aisle of decorations was a halfling on a stool, handing out small sample cups of hot chocolate. She looked disapprovingly at the open box of candy canes before looking up at the couple. She opened her mouth at the sight of Taako in particular, but the elf was already going on with his usual routine before she could get a word out. 

“Hi, hello there, it’s a pleasure, I’m Taako? From TV? And saving the world and stuff, yes, that’s me.” Taako was grabbing little cups of hot chocolate two at a time and handing them to Kravitz, who lined them up neatly in the unused child seat of the cart. “I’m sure my reputation precedes me. Do you want an autograph? I’ve got wallet prints on me somewhere here…” 

“Mr. Taako, you’re here once a week, and you do this every time,” the halfling woman sighed. “And every time, I tell you that you can’t keep taking this many samples, even if you did save the world.” 

Taako leaned forward and glowered a little. He jabbed the pointy end of the candy cane at her. “Did Garfield put you up to this? You tell that cat-faced son of a bitch that I’ll--” 

“Dear,” Kravitz said, putting a hand on Taako’s shoulder. “Let poor Elyse do her job?” 

“Thank you, sir,” she nodded to Kravitz. Taako rolled his eyes. 

“You tell Garfield that Taako’s got all the samples he wants.” He pointed two fingers at his eyes, then at hers. Kravitz led him away and back on track to the Candlenights aisle. 

Kravitz handed him the comically small cup of hot chocolate and turned the corner to the overwhelming, towering display of blow-up lawn ornaments, trees, bushes, wreaths, garlands, and lights that created what was functionally a tunnel of brightly colored arches. 

“Say the word and it’s yours,” Kravitz said softly, brushing Taako’s back and trailing his thumb along his spine. 

“Say no more!” 

Taako took off down the aisle and started tossing various colored string lights into the cart, shaking the row of hot chocolate samples. Kravitz didn’t tell him to stop; the lukewarm samples weren’t worth interrupting the joy that had spread wide over Taako’s face.

The slowed to a halt before a row of giant inflatable animals that glowed from the inside. “Iunno, babe, do we get the polar bear or the--” Taako stopped abruptly and sucked in a very long gasp. “Ho. Ly. Shit. Kravitz?!” 

The two of them stood in the shadow of a blow-up pink flamingo, probably the size of Magnus, with and blue and white scarf tied around it’s neck. It was peppered with little pink lights to make it glow all the more. 

“It’s. Perfect.” Taako breathed. His eyes glimmered beneath the strings of lights above. 

Kravitz did not love the idea of them putting this monstrosity in their front yard, but he wasn’t about to kill the mood. “It’s, um, really something.” 

“It’s horrendous, and I  _ love it.”  _

At least they were on the same page there. Taako took the box from below the display and tossed it into the cart, then took two cups of hot chocolate and threw them back like shots. 

“I love Candleniiights!” he called, feigning drunkenness. Kravitz laughed and wound him in with one strong arm for a long kiss. 

“I love  _ you,”  _ Kravitz sighed against Taako’s smile. 

Taako giggled and pecked him on the lips. “Don’t get all mushy on me. Not ‘til we’re all cozied up by the fire and shit.” 

Kravitz shook his head and released him. Taako continued on his merry way to the display of various holiday greenery. 

“Tree or bush?” 

Kravitz paused. “A tree would look nice in the living room, don’t you think?” 

“Domestic, I like it. Okay. Classic and natural, or do we go all out with the silver?” 

“That much is up to you, darling.” 

Taako thought for a still moment, then abruptly heaved the long, compact box containing the silver plastic tree into the cart. Taako put his candy cane back into his mouth and chomped down with determination. Kravitz cringed. 

“Only one way to eat hard candy.” 

“You sound like Magnus,” Kravitz sighed. 

Taako dumped a bunch of various ornaments, tinsels, garlands, more lights, and a wreath into the cart. Kravitz smiled fondly. 

“Anything else?” he asked. Taako looked thoughtful, then rounded the corner. 

Kravitz followed and found him at a display of thick scarves. He wrapped one up around to cover half his face. 

“Can’t kiss me now, goofus,” teased Taako. His voice was muffled by the wool. 

“I can try…” 

Taako laughed and turned into the next aisle with the less exciting Candlenights stuff. There was one thing that caught his attention: a snow machine that made flakes with magic, which then evaporated before they hit the floor, so there would be no cleanup. 

“Oh, dip,” Taako breathed, clearly impressed. It wasn’t a big deal, but it was cool? It was cool. 

Kravitz followed him, slower now because their cart was so heavy with all the decorations inside. Taako did a spin in the falling snow and his dress went fanning out around his thighs. The scarf came unraveled from around his face and swung loose off one of his shoulders. Kravitz left the cart and stepped into the whirl of snow. Taako beamed up at him, his freckled cheeks flushed pink, his eyes aglow with nothing but happiness. 

“Taako, I--” Kravitz tried to start a sentence, but he couldn’t even find words. His heart soared at the sight of Taako. The love of his life. Even on the most routine days, the absolute, eternal love of his life. He made a valiant effort to hide the tears of absolute joy that pricked the corners of his eyes. 

Taako took the scarf from around his neck and lassoed it around Kravitz to pull him in. And beneath the magic falling snow, in the Candlenights aisle of Fantasy Costco, tasting of peppermint and stolen hot chocolate, he kissed Kravitz with every ounce of love and adoration within him. 

And, foreheads knocking together, they smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this when nanowrimo is over/Candlenights is getting closer! LMK what ya think!


End file.
